The field of the present invention relates to accessories for hand-held mobile devices such as mobile phones and computer tablets. In particular, the field of the present invention relates to interchangeable decorative covers and related clipping mechanisms, having use with an apparatus that assists a user with holding a mobile device that has a front-facing display screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,300,346 describes an apparatus that assists users in holding a mobile device that includes a finger brace coupled to a case covering at least part of the rear of the mobile device. Currently, no system is known to exist to allow a user to customize the look of the finger brace without entirely replacing it.